I'm Weak, isn't it True
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: Based on the Ashlee Simpson song "La la". Tea is remembering the traumatic truth; will Seto Kaiba reveal his feelings? For SetoTea fans everywhere! REVIEW!REVIEW!
1. Truth

Fan Fiction: "I'm Weak, isn't it true?"

Lil-Fluffy-Chan here with another songfic!! This one's about Seto Kaiba and his thoughts on a girl. Guess who?! TEA GARDENER!!! YAY!!! They're one of my favorite couple!! It's a good one………I hope. sign Just read!!

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat **DO NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nope I don't own anything. GAH!!! So sad…………Also I do not own Ryan Cabrera's song "True".

'**Song Lyrics'**

'_In the past'_

New!! Seto Kaiba vision!!!

'thoughts'

**I'm Weak, Isn't It True**

**I won't talk  
****I won't breath**

_'Kaiba tell me! What do you have at the end of the day?! TELL ME KAIBA!!!'_ That's what she said to me. Her voice echoing in my head constantly, her glittering blue eyes filled with tears, ready to fall any second. Those sapphire eyes, how I hated them. Every fiber of my being quivered as the blood red curtains parted slowly in front of me. I was how you say nervous? No, the all-powerful Seto Kaiba never got nervous, NEVER! Yet, as I stand here in front of all my peers, looking out into their faces; I could see her. My angel, my nightmare sitting there; first row, second seat, a seat away from the snickering blond aka:"The Mutt". Tea Gardener, my dream, my intoxicating rose sat there full attention on me.

**I won't move till you finally see  
****That you belong with me**

I could feel a sweat coming along. The butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I knew I fell too hard and deep in love. The thought was preposterous I know but when I look at her, Tea, I could tell. I let my guard down for one second and then my world came crumbling down. She was my sanctuary, my life along, with Mokuba, and she never even noticed.

**You might think I don't look  
****But deep inside**

I heard the music start, the simple acoustic guitar playing solo. Holding the microphone I did the unthinkable. I sang, again seeing me, the great and rich CEO of Kaibacorp, singing on the school stage maybe a little absurd. But I'd do it, for her and her alone.

**In the corner of my mind  
****I'm attached to you**

_'Kaiba, what do you want to do with your life?' she asked smiling sweetly.' _I want to………spend my life with her.

**I'm weak, it's true  
****Cuz I'm afraid to know the answer**

Why I was suddenly attracted to her, I don't know. Life is so complicated sometimes. Especially love; Tea used to love Yami. My guess it didn't work that well. You would think someone as perfect as Tea fall in love with some 5000 year old spirit who doesn't know what a laptop is! (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: NO OFFENSE TO ALL YOU YAMI FANS!!)

**Do you want me too?  
****Cuz my heart keeps falling faster**

I can see her, her sapphire eyes fixed on me. The "Mutt" snickering quietly to himself, Yugi staring blankly at me, and Tristan totally in a daze from the shock I guessed. Oh boy, I was in a deep pool of trouble. If the floor just opened up I'd be content. Right in the front I heard squeals of giggling, that is very, high-pitched squeals of giggling. I directed my attention to the mob of ecstatic fan girls. Serenity, Wheeler's younger sister, was the leader. I remember faintly of what she was **BEFORE** she decided to pair up with that Izumi Tokashi, Miho Chan, and Suma Korin.

**I've waited all my life  
****To cross this line**

_'Kaiba…can we just be friends?' _No, no we can't. I want more than just friendship. I can't seem to grasp reality without you. Everyday my heart is cut, every night I watch the stars and dream. Dreaming is for fools but love makes you out of character.

**To the only thing that's true  
****So I will not hide**

Of course I wasn't the first to um, love Tea. There were more before me. But one name makes me so furious is……Yami. He was the one Tea loved so. And he was the one who broke her heart into a million, shattered pieces. My rival in cards and love hopefully feels guilty for the pain and sorrow he inflicted on her. One day when I get Tea I'll rub it in his face.

**It's time to try  
****Anything to be with you**

I remember the day perfectly. _' "So Yami what did you want to talk about?" Tea smiled sweetly as she hooked her arm with her boyfriend's. Tea felt especially cheerful today. Maybe it was the school food or the fact that she and Yami had been going out for a total of three weeks. Yami stayed quiet. Tea stopped him and looked into his intense violet eyes. "What's wrong, honey?" Seto Kaiba almost barfed, correction almost blanked out from Tea's nickname for his rival. He growled silently as he hid behind a wall. If people saw him they would think he either have finally snapped or the conversation between his two peers was increasingly interesting. _

_"Tea, I……um…have confessions to tell you." Yami paused for awhile. He avoided looking into her bright sapphire eyes. Tea blinked several times before comprehending what he said. "So what are these confessions, Yami?" Kaiba leaned closer to the red brick wall.' _

**All my life I've waited  
****This is true**

_'If looks could kill, Kaiba's would at **Least **kill Yami fifty times! His equally blue sapphire eyes narrowed as Yami as he took his arm away from Tea's. "Tea, I'm sorry but we…I can't……" Yami never got to finish. Instead a large red hand mark appeared brightly on his pale skin. Tea drew back her hand after slapping Yami square on the cheek. She looked down, brown bangs covered her face. _

_Yami gazed at Tea's trembling form and moved away ashamed, "I guess you know already." '_

**You don't know what you do  
****Every time you walk into the room**

_'"Of course I know. I saw you literally smooching off Izumi Tokashi's face!!!!" Tea cried out picking up her head quickly. Tears cascaded down her face. Kaiba, who was at first cheering on Tea for slapping his enemy, immediately grew angry in the face. His hand clenched tightly in a fist ready to punch the living daylights out of Yami. But controlled himself, "Let Tea finish this fight." _

_"I can't BELIEVE you!!! How could you betray my trust like that?!!?!? I've tried REAL hard to forget what happened and pretend that maybe, just maybe it was an accident!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!! You hear me, I **HATE **you, Yami Motou!!!!!!!" and with that Tea ran as fast as her legs could carry her.'_

**I'm afraid to move  
****I'm weak**

_'Yami tried to take in Tea's words. Oh how he tried. He closed his violet eyes to hide the tears brimming inside. His heart was literally ripped in half. The pain was unbearable; he never imagined the agony to be this intense. Kaiba stepped from out behind the brick wall, emotion stripped from his face. "Kaiba why are you here?" Yami glared at his rival. _

_Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "You should be ashamed of yourself." _

_Eyes widen then later narrowed, "You have no right to say that Kaiba!"_

_"On the contrary, I wasn't the one who cheated on my girlfriend." And with that Kaiba left Yami to his guilt and shame.'_

**It's true  
****I'm just scared to know the ending**

_'Tea dropped to her knees in complete exhaustion, tears dried on her now red, splotchy face. Her milk chocolate hair was in knots as the wind blew in her face. She picked herself up and limped toward a large willow tree. Its limbs bare and skimming just barely the pond's crystal surface. In her mind the willow tree resembled her slightly. She was bare with no life or love and she was just as depressed. A crunching noise came from behind her. Turning ever so slightly, she caught a glimpse of a dark blue trench coat. She groaned softly, 'No not him, please not him.''_

**Do you see me too?  
****Do you even know you met me?**

_'"Gardener, stop moaning, it gives people headaches." Kaiba remarked as he leaned on the grayish bark. "Why…why did he…do that?" Tea whispered, her head nudged between her arms and over her knees._

_Kaiba didn't hesitate to answer, "Because he doesn't understand."'_

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
****To the only thing that's true**

_'"Huh?" Tea picked up her head. Kaiba's eyes soften slowly, she was a mess. He dropped next to her. "Yami never understood what it really is like here, now. He still thinks he's pharaoh of Egypt." _

_"I just wish he didn't lie to me. I thought he was perfect but I was wrong."' _

**So I will not hide  
****It's time to try anything to be with you**

**_'_**_His eyes flickered from artic winter to deep, blue Ocean. "No one's perfect."_

_Tea looked up at him, "You are."'_

**All my life I've waited  
****This is true**

_'Kaiba flushed crimson, Tea cocked her head to the side and smirked softly. "Is the great Seto Kaiba blushing?" Kaiba scowled and turned his head the other way. She giggled quietly, Kaiba turned to face her. "Tea," Kaiba whispered as he pushed himself closer, Tea's sapphire eyes widen, "don't let Yami bring you down. He doesn't deserve your love."'_

**I know when I go; I'll be on my way to you  
****The way that's true**

_'Tea smiled, "Thank you, Seto Kaiba. I now understand, thank you." And with that she picked herself up and walked away. Kaiba stayed there sitting watching the blood red sun dip low into the pond. One lone tear fell down his cheek and onto his pants._

_"You don't understand Tea, you really don't."'_

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
****To the only thing that's true**

She didn't understand, I gave her so many clues and she doesn't. I sort of wonder what she really thinks of me; a friend, a friend of benefits, or more.

**So I will not hide  
****It's time to try anything to be with you**

And as I finish this song, hopefully she'll see me in a different light. Life is hard enough not to bear the thought of rejection.

**All my life I've waited  
****This is true**

The curtains fell before me, it was finally over. Loud clapping and shrieks of fandom reached my ears. It didn't matter all that mattered was Tea finally noticing me. I took the burned cd out of the player and slipped it into my trench coat pocket. By the time I'm at my mansion I'll destroy this cd for the better.

While I was doing this a small cough interrupted my thoughts. Looking up my eyes widen like a deer caught in a headlight, standing in front of the exit was Tea Gardener. 'Just my luck, the one person I hoped I wouldn't see.' She just smiled and walked towards me. Going up on her tip-toes she whispered in my ear, I grinned and nodded sharply. She winked and led me to the door. Maybe I should do this more often.

TA-DA!!!!!!!!! One of my greatest works………COMPLETED!!!!!! YAY!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I have cookies!!! Lil-Fluffy-Chan signing out!!

p.s. If you want to know the ending, write to me at !!


	2. La La

Fan Fiction- "I'm Weak, isn't it true"

Hey, it's Lil-Fluffy-Chan!! Ok, I thought I was going to keep this fan fic as a one-shot but........I've changed my mind! whisper hopefully I'll get more reviews for this...... ANYWAY, enjoy, please review I'm DESPERATE!!!!! Technically this is my "surprise" ending,sign oh well. This chappy is another SONG-FIC!!!!!! Based on the Ashlee Simpson song "La La".

**Yugiohgirl26**- Here's the surprise ending.........LoL not a surprise anymore! Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!

**Song Lyrics**

'_Past events'_

'Thoughts'

Normal P.O.V!!!

**Chapter 2- "La La"**

**You can dress me up in diamonds  
****You can dress me up in dirt**

Seto Kaiba, rich CEO and most mysterious and attractive bachelor, stepped through the rusty back-of-stage door. His motives unclear, except for that little hint with none other than Tea Gardener and the up-coming embarrassment of now going to school. Also facing certain doom of evil, rabid fan-girls, who would most, definitely attack him, if staying inside any longer.

**You can throw me like a line-man  
****I like it better when it hurts**

_'Looking up my eyes widen like a deer caught in a headlight, standing in front of the exit was Tea Gardener.' _Kaiba's knees suddenly went weak, what she wanted was beyond him.

**Oh, I have waited here for you  
****I have waited**

'_Going up on her tip-toes she whispered in my ear, I grinned and nodded sharply.' _Kaiba suddenly blushed; the thoughts of her were seeping into not so innocent territory. He shook his head, brown, luscious bangs fell up then down shading his sapphire eyes slightly.

**You make me wanna la la  
****In the kitchen on the floor**

He walked along the dirty alley, hands in black jean pockets. His attire was not of the usual Kaiba wear. Black, baggy jeans, white Nike sneakers, and a long-sleeved dark blue printed shirt with the words "K-Style: Tokyo, Japan" in silver. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: NOT A REAL SHIRT......or maybe it is? I don't know.)

**I'll be a French maid  
****When I meet you at the door**

Suddenly he saw a flutter of white pass by a corner, jogging towards the scene, he stopped. A small paper crane laid alone and un-touched on a box. Opening the well-folded piece of paper, Kaiba read the contents. He could feel a smirk tug at his lips and with that the simple note determined his destination.

**I'm like an alley cat  
****Drink up the milk, I want more**

A small café stood across the street, 'Moonshine Café' was the name. It was a popular quaint café with an earthy feel to it. Inside was a brownish velvet color walls, tan love-sofas lined one wall, and in one corner was a small stage for local performers. Burgundy chairs and tables decorated with a crimson tablecloth.

**You make me wanna  
****You make me wanna scream**

Kaiba passed through the glass doors, a cheerful tinkling noise greeted him. Walking towards the closet seat to the stage, Kaiba took his seat and gazed silently at the empty stage.

**You can meet me on an aero-plane  
****Or in the back of the bus**

Dressed in light blue Capri jeans, silver DC sneakers, a black off-the-shoulder half-sleeved shirt, and a white stylish hat, Tea Gardener stood nervously behind stage. Peeking slightly she gasped, he was there!

**You can throw me like a boomerang  
****I'll come back and beat you up**

Kaiba brought his attention back to the stage after ordering a hot cup of hazelnut coffee. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the stage lights brightened. "Hello everybody!" spoke a girl same age as him. Her eyes glittering dark brown, "Well, I hope your ready cuz here she is......TEA GARDENER!" The hostess put the microphone back in place and left.

**Oh, I have waited here for you  
****Don't keep me waiting**

Tea stepped onto the stage, the pop punk rock started fast. She took a hold of the microphone and opened her heart out. Singing always was a hobby of hers but mostly dancing. Her beautiful soprano voice sang sweetly matching every verse.

**You make me wanna la la  
****In the kitchen on the floor**

Kaiba froze; his throat was paralyzed by shock, his hands clenched tightly. Tea never let her eyes stray, as if they were trained for only him.

**I'll be a French maid  
****When I meet you at the door**

Several of the boys from school glared in jealousy behind his back. School girls from local schools swooned over him.

**I'm like an alley cat  
****Drink the milk up, I want more**

Tea twirled the microphone cord around her finger as she smiled. She moved toward the edge near the three steps. Kaiba groaned softly as he sipped his coffee savoring the taste, wondering faintly how Tea would taste like.

**You make me wanna  
****You make me wanna la la**

He brushed a hand through his hair and propped his elbow on the crimson tablecloth. She smirked softly, but little did our two unknown lovers gaze someone enters the building.

**In the kitchen on the floor  
****I'll be a French maid**

Yami took a long breath as he made his way near the stage. Tea looked remarkable! Luckily, Yugi knew exactly where she went earlier. Yami took a seat enclosed in a shadow and watched Tea dance slightly to the music.

**When I meet you at the door  
****I'm like an alley cat**

Yami tapped his long pale fingers to the beat, and set his serene violet eyes somewhere else for a moment. His jaw almost touched the ground, Seto Kaiba, THE SETO KAIBA, was sitting in the front!!!

**Drink the milk up, I want more  
****You make me wanna**

Suddenly Kaiba felt a cold, hard glare on his back; turning slightly he peeked to the source. Yami sat glaring at him in his shadow enclosed seat with the little light there making his eyes glow an eerie purple.

**You make me wanna scream  
****I feel safe with you**

Tea watched as Kaiba move his eyes somewhere else. She turned her head slowly; tears filled up, Yami, her ex-boyfriend was there. Tea tried vainly to keep singing but she couldn't. The tears broke free and Tea fled off the stage and out the door.

**I can be myself tonight  
****It's alright with you**

Kaiba got up fast, his chair fell, and just as Tea left, Kaiba followed quickly. Yami looked down, his hands clutched the tablecloth tightly; she still didn't forgive him.

**Cuz you hold my secrets tight  
****You do, you do**

Kaiba stopped in front of a dank, dark alley; sniffles and sobs were heard inside. Avoiding a very unpleasant trash can filled to the top, he scooted over near a chain-link fence. The sight almost broke through the well-masked face of Seto Kaiba.

**You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la  
****You make me wanna la la, la la la la**

Meanwhile, Yami stood up slowlyputting his chair inand muttering an apology, he stride out the door. Kaiba kneeled down next to Tea's trembling form and pulled her into his arms.

**You make me wanna la la  
****In the kitchen on the floor**

Tea's watery sky-blue eyes widen, but struggled against his embrace. "Let me GO!!" she cried out.

"No..."

"What?!" Tea stopped suddenly.

**I'll be a French maid  
****When I meet you at the door**

"I won't hand you over to him...I won't run away...not without you. Why won't you understand?" Kaiba fiercely resisted Tea's wishes.

"Understand what, Kaiba?"

**I'm like an alley cat  
****Drink the milk up, I want more**

Yami stopped, he heard Tea's voice, he hid beside the cold, graffiti- covered, brick wall.

"What don't I understand, Kaiba?" Tea asked again. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her waist. 'Admit it, admit that I love her.'

**You make me wanna  
****You make me wanna la la**

"I...I love," Kaiba opened his glacial ocean eyes and looked at her, "I love you."

**In the kitchen on the floor  
****I'll be a French maid**

"W-what did y-you say?!" Tea squeaked. Kaiba sighed softly, "You heard me." Tea stared at Kaiba for a second then smiled widely.

**When I meet you at the door  
****I'm like an alley cat**

"I knew it."

Kaiba quickly faced Tea, so fast that you could have heard his neck crack. "What did you say?"

**Drink the milk up, I want more  
****You make me wanna**

She smirked, "You heard me." Kaiba caught on quite quickly and grinned mischievously. Tea eyed him carefully, "What are you thinking?"

**You make me wanna scream  
****You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la**

"So if you knew then you would know this too?" And with that Kaiba touched Tea's soft lips with his own before she could answer. Tea slowly closed her eyes and returned the favor.

**You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
****You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la**

He groaned softly as Tea tilted her lips to meet his fuller. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playfully twirling the hair at the nape of his neck.

**You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
****You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la **

Tea was the first to pull away, "Maybe we should leave, it's starting to stink."

Kaiba chuckled softly, "It's your fault you decided to come to this specific alley."

"Ha ha very funny, I'd like to see you run away blind."

**You make me wanna la la, la la la la**

Yami stood behind the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks, a soft smile on his face. 'Dear Tea I hope you're happy with your choice. You promised me to never let my hand go but I'm letting you go. Be happy Tea Gardener, be happy.' He watched the happy new couple laugh and walk towards the café.

"Hey Seto," Kaiba turned his head, Tea kissed his cheek, "I love you."

He smiled; this is going to get interesting.

YAY!!!! It's finally over!!!!!!!gets pom-poms SETO AND TEA ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lil-Fluffy-Chan signing out!! .


End file.
